Rocket
Rocket is a Lightweight robot built by Team Wazio that competed in RoboGames 2007, 2008, and 2017. It is a silver, four-wheeled, pyramid-shaped robot armed with a full pressure pneumatic flipper, easily capable of tossing robots out of the arena. Unfortunately this weapon proved to be a bit too powerful for its own good, and it would frequently lose fights after flipping itself, and breaking its own weapon. Rocket did poorly in competition as a result, managing to win only its first ever fight via OOTA. Robot History RoboGames 2007 Rocket's first ever match was against FSS GUKAL. This match started with both robots leaving their squares, FSS GUKAL then got stuck under the arena wall, and rocket got under it, and delivered a large flip sending it flying. This also caused Rocket to flip itself, and FSS GUKAL shoved Rocket. Rocket then righted itself, reset its flipper, and got under FSS GUKAL again, delivering yet another flip, putting FSS GUKAL on its back. Rocket then drove away, and got high centered on the arena floor, but freed itself, however FSS GUKAL was having mobility issues, and could only drive in circles. Rocket then lined up a shot, and flipped FSS GUKAL once, before flipping it out of the arena. This put Rocket in the quarterfinals where it faced Homer. This match started with Rocket getting under Homer, and attempting to flip it. However, Rocket misfired, and nearly flipped itself as a result, Homer then shoved Rocket around before Rocket got under it again, and flipped it several feet into the air. Homer then started retreating, but Rocket gave chase, and got under Homer, delivering yet another massive flip, once again sending Homer multiple feet into the air. Homer was having trouble moving aafter this hit, and Rocket got under it, and attempted to flip it out the arena. This however failed as Homer bounced off the lexan, and landed upright. Rocket then tried again, but Homer still remained in the arena, however this time it was now moving properly. Homer then rammed Rocket, but Rocket backed into a corner, and Homer drove up onto Rocket's flipper. The resulting flip nearly put Homer out the arena, but it managed to hold on, and Rocket delivered another flip. Homer then slammed into rocket some more, before Rocket got underneath, and attempted another flip. This time however, rocket flipped itself, and was unable to self-right. This would not matter however, as with less than 30 seconds left in the fight, it went to a judges decision. The judges ruled in favor of Homer, meaning that Rocket was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Spinnerbait Jr.It lost this match, and was eliminated from the competition. However, Rocket wasn't done yet as it participated in a rumble where it faced multiple Featherweights, one Hobbyweight, and one Antweight. This rumble started with Rocket getting under Zatharus, and flinging it through the air, halfway across the arena, flipping itself in the process. Rocket then attempted to self-right, however the antweight, Devastator, Kick-me Kate, and Whammo swarmed it. Rocket righted itself, and rammed Devastator, flipping the Australian machine. Devastator, heavily damaged from its encounter with Kilabyte, was unable to self right. Kick-me Kate then attempted to push Rocket, to predicatable results, however the other remaining bots Swarmed Rocket, forcing it to flip itself to get free. Upon righting itself, Rocket went after Devastator, attempting to get it out the arena. However it only managed to put it back on its wheels. Rocket then attempted to flip Kick-me Kate, but missed, flipped itself, and burst a valve. Unable to right itself, Rocket was then counted out, meaning that the Featherweights, Hobbyweight, and Antweight had won the rumble. RoboGames 2008 Rocket's first match in RoboGames 2008 was against Touro Light. Both robots were very tentative in this match, positioning for a full minute, Touro Light struck first, delivering a blow that flipped Rocket over, and wrecked its pneumatic system in the process. Rocket tapped out, and was sent to the loser's bracket. In the loser's bracket, Rocket recieved a bye, putting it in the quarterfinals where it faced Xenogenesis. This match started with Xenogenesis attempting to attack Rocket. However Rocket got under one half of Xenogenesis, and delivered a flip that sent it flying into the ceiling. Xenogenesis was still moving after that so Rocket flipped it again, stranding it on the arena side wall. Rocket then went after the other half of Xenogenesis, however whilst attempting a flip, Rocket flipped itself, busting a pneumatic valve once again, and it was counted out. This meant that Rocket was once aagain eliminated from the competition, and it would be 9 years before Rocket would compete again. RoboGames 2017 Rocket made a surprise return in RoboGames 2017, where its first opponent was Aquilies. In this match Rocket's weapon was malfunctioning, firing without input from the controller. As a result of this Rocket flipped itself around until it knocked itself out, and was counted out. This put Rocket in the loser's bracket where it faced V for Victory. In this match both Rocket came out of its square, and attempted a flip on V for Victory, however it missed, and it soon became appearant that its flipper was having issues resetting. Once the flipper reset, V for Victory was up to full speed, and Rocket attempted a flip, missed, flipped itself. V for Victory came in, and attempted to put rocket back on its wheels. However it only succeeded in ripping the side stabilizers off of Rocket. Unabe to self-right. Rocket was once again counted out, and eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 7 Category:Lightweight Robots Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Robogames competitors Category:RoboGames 2007 competitors Category:RoboGames 2008 competitors Category:Robots from Nevada Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:US Robots Category:Quarter Finalists Category:Crowd favorites Category:Competitors